


Need It Like That

by ariskamalt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And a little bit of, Come Eating, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Orgasm, Switching, because why not?, this is fluffy and they're already married b/c they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariskamalt/pseuds/ariskamalt
Summary: Yuuri makes Viktor come hands-free. Viktor tries to return the favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a porn? It's also the first smut I've ever shown to the outside world (yikes)~ I hope you enjoy!  
> Not beta'd

Surprises were their special brand of love-language, on the ice, off the ice, and in the bedroom. They translated it with natural ease. Discovering things, exciting each other, and reveling in the new experiences for them both was just a part of it.

But this? Neither of them planned for it.

It just sort of… happened.

“ _Yuu_ ri,” Viktor moaned when Yuuri pressed inside of him. “Yes, that’s perfect.”

Yuuri ground down slowly, lips parting as Viktor yielded to him inch by inch. They reached for each other. He pinned Viktor’s hand to the pillow behind his head, lacing their fingers.

“How you want it?” He asked, already knowing, but wanting to hear Viktor to say it.

Viktor pressed up, arching his back with a needy sound. “Fuck me,” he said, staring at Yuuri.

“Like this?” Yuuri asked, grinding a slow and deep rhythm, waiting. “Tell me.”

“Harder,” Viktor said. His chest flushed. Yuuri bent to kiss his collarbone, grinning. “Please, Yuuri--”

Yuuri sat back, digging fingers into the hard muscle of Viktor’s thighs as leverage. He started moving with careful abandon; Viktor moaned, head tipped back, displaying the bitemarks he’d begged for before they’d made it to the bed.

“Yes, yes, Y-Yuuri,” Viktor said. He turned his head, bangs covering his face, lips panting out a steady string of whines and groans.

Yuuri whimpered breathlessly before leaning over and pressing their bodies together. Viktor immediately caged him between his thighs with a deep groan.

“Is this what you needed?” Yuuri asked, breathing it directly into Viktor’s mouth, sealing the question between his lips and searching for the answer with his tongue, kissing out the whimpers that didn’t qualify. “Tell me.”

“Please,” Viktor shivered, digging his heels into Yuuri’s lower back. His voice was high and breathy. “Fuck me.”

“Like this?” Yuuri whispered back. Stamina allowed him to snap his hips even faster, rocking them both with the motion. “You’re so beautiful like this, Vitya.”

Viktor stretched, pressing himself closer to Yuuri, one hand reaching up to grab the pillow behind his head. His face was flushed, blue eyes dark as he stared up at Yuuri, mouth hanging open and stuttering out tiny little whines, so pretty. Yuuri got into a rhythm, rocking up into him deep and fast, barely moving his hips, body starting to tremble with exertion. He could feel Viktor’s toes curl from where his feet were resting against him, calf muscles flexing.

“Ah, ah, Yuuri, I’m—“ Viktor started trembling, mouth falling open silently.

“Close too,” Yuuri groaned, looking down. He wanted to try and finish together, so he reached for Viktor’s dick, prettily flushed and untouched throughout the whole thing.

“Yuuri!” Viktor yelped, his back leaping off the bed before Yuuri could do anything.

Yuuri slowed his thrusts, staring in shock as cum pulsed onto Viktor’s stomach and Viktor seemed to shake apart underneath him and clamp down. He didn’t even have the mind to continue chasing his own orgasm. They sat there, Viktor panting for breath and staring down at his dick with wide eyes before smirking up at Yuuri.

“Wow~!” he said. “That’s never happened before.”

“Really?” Yuuri laughed as Viktor’s legs splayed around him, going boneless. “I didn’t even touch you.”

“That felt really good,” Viktor sighed, entirely relaxed, blinking lazily at him. “Did you cum?”

“No,” Yuuri said. He pulled out with a wince, smiling as Viktor drew him for a kiss before peeling the condom off and tossing it aside.

“Viktor, on the floor…?”

“Hush,” Viktor replied, biting his bottom lip and pulling it between his teeth.

Yuuri squirmed as Viktor sucked and released it before pushing him onto his back. He gave him a predatory look that said _I’m going to eat you alive._

“You always fuck me so good, Yuuri,” Viktor said, smiling and bending to pepper kisses down his stomach, looking up just before he stopped. “Let me thank you.”

* * *

 

Viktor woke him up late one night. Well, it was only one a.m., but they’d gone to bed at ten like the old married couple they were. Yuuri huffed and rolled away from the arms currently imprisoning him.

“Yuuri,” Viktor mumbled, following and pressing his nose into Yuuri’s neck. “I had a dream.”

He pressed the entire length of his body against Yuuri’s. His dick was hard.

“Oh. That kind of dream?” Yuuri mumbled as his own body started waking up despite himself, like collateral arousal. He rolled to face Viktor, who was smiling like a little shit, knowing exactly what he had done.

“What did you dream about?” Yuuri asked, threading his fingers through Viktor’s bangs and smiling as he hummed and closed his eyes.

“The other week and that amazing orgasm you gave me,” Viktor said. “You should try it. I want to make you feel like that.”

Yuuri sat up and reached for his phone to check the time. “It’s the middle of the night,” he replied, even as he put it back on the bedside table and rolled right up against Viktor and started kissing him.

Viktor’s cold hand dipped immediately inside of his sleep pants, smiling when he found Yuuri half-hard already. Yuuri kissed him deeper, pushing away the last dregs of sleep and surrendering to the ache of want. The icy touch of Viktor’s fingers on his hot flesh just made it hotter and harder.

Viktor slept naked, and all Yuuri was wearing were pants, currently being invaded by his husband’s groping hand. Their bare skin was sleep warm and buzzing with electricity, like they had taken a nap specifically to wake up fully energized for sex.

“So much for the middle of the night, huh?” Viktor grinned against his mouth.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Yuuri growled, smirking when Viktor grabbed and flipped them, pinning him to the bed.

Viktor brushed a hand along his jaw, kissing down his neck. He sighed and tipped his head to offer more skin. In the back of his mind, Yuuri was trying to figure how he could come without touching himself. Last time, it had just been a happy accident. Would they need to be in the same position?

“Stop thinking,” Viktor said, nipping at him and making him jump. “Relax. I just want to try it. No pressure. Let me do all the work.”

Yuuri nodded, petting at Viktor’s hair. “I trust you."

Viktor smiled and hummed happily, running his hands down Yuuri’s sides and kissing him in all his favorite, most sensitive spots, using every bit of learned knowledge he possessed to unwind Yuuri like a clock.

Yuuri melted into the bed. Viktor pulled his pants off and spread his legs, kissing and sucking at his inner thighs whilst completely ignoring his cock, which throbbed for attention. There was no way he was going to last without touching himself, Yuuri thought, as he watched Viktor set his skin on fire with his mouth. It was already torture.

“Viktor…” he sighed. “Don’t be a tease.”

“You like it,” Viktor replied, eyes sparkling as he grabbed the base of Yuuri’s cock and dragged his tongue from root to tip, kissing and mouthing up and down it while humming under his breath.

“ _God_ , yes, I do,” Yuuri moaned, voice cracking into a whiny breath as Viktor sucked at the head for a moment before pulling away.

He flopped onto his stomach beside Yuuri so that he could root around in their bedside table for the lube and a condom. There wasn’t a rule to touching himself before, right? Yuuri thought, stroking himself a few times just to take the edge off. Viktor sat back up, saw him, and grinned while popping the cap off the lube.

“How didn’t you touch yourself before?” Yuuri asked as Viktor settled between his legs; he widened them to accompany him.

Viktor covered his fingers in lube and circled Yuuri’s hole with them, tipping his head and shrugging, before biting his lip as he pressed one finger in. Yuuri closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing.

“I was thinking of other things,” said Viktor, fingering him and looking up with a coy smile.

Yuuri flushed from the familiar, promising stretch, spreading his legs further and gazing back at Viktor under his lashes. He dug his toes into the sheets.

“More.”

Viktor didn’t reply, just added another finger and then another, lips parting as he silently watched Yuuri start to writhe.

Yuuri fisted his fingers in the sheets. Any other time, a middle-of-the-night fuck would be slow and sweet, tinged with a sleepy edge. This was different.

He thought back to how it been when he’d made Viktor come like that.

Viktor had been in a mood, needing him rougher and harder than usual, and he fell into the role easily. Despite everything, Yuuri had no prior knowledge of hands-free orgasms. They hadn’t bothered researching it after, just appreciating the experience as it was. Would he need it like that?

Despite the hour and circumstance, Yuuri knew he _wanted_ it like that.

Viktor twisted his fingers, watching Yuuri’s face as he gasped. “You’re thinking again,” he said, gently.

Yuuri clenched around Viktor’s fingers in response. “Please,” he said, as Viktor’s eyes widened. “I’m ready.”

Viktor withdrew his fingers and applied the condom, fumbling like a novice, betraying his own excitement. Yuuri pushed a pillow underneath his hips and watched, raising a brow. With a smile and pink cheeks, Viktor leaned over and crushed their bodies together, kissing him with feather-light lips and desperation barely held in check.

Yuuri slid his legs around Viktor’s hips, locking his ankles. “Vitya,” he sighed. “Fuck me. Hard.”

Viktor cursed under his breath in Russian, lining them up and pushing in. He stretched up to give Yuuri’s lips a peck. They breathed each other’s air, and Viktor’s arms trembled as they caged him in.

“Viktor,” Yuuri said, when he only gave a few slow rolls of his hips.

“I know,” he replied.

Yuuri couldn’t stop the whimpers that shivered out of his mouth as Viktor built up the pace, working them both steadily to climax. He dugs his nails into Viktor’s shoulders. His cock ached, leaking precum, and the urge to touch it burned with each throb of blood that seemed to get louder and louder the more he ignored it.

“Mmm!” Yuuri bit his lip and turned his face, shuddering against the physical ache of pleasure on the edge, if only he would just _reach down_.

“God,” Viktor shuddered out. “I don’t know if I…”

“Please, please,” Yuuri begged, mouth smearing onto the pillow, panting and wetting the fabric. “Harder.”

Viktor sat up, copying the position Yuuri had been in last time. He was sweating, trembling with effort, and Yuuri silently begged him to hold out for a little bit longer, pressing up into the thrusts of his hips.

Viktor was slamming into him, a brutal, repeating slap. They were both shaking now.

Yuuri titled his hips a bit more and gasped as Viktor brushed against his prostate. He unhooked his legs from around Viktor and dug his feet into the bed, arching into the sensation. His voice was a yelping and breathy litany of his husband’s name, broken to pieces. Viktor was no better.

“Ah, ah, _godspodi_ ,” Viktor panted, holding onto Yuuri’s hips to pull him into every thrust. It wasn’t enough, but it was also too much. Yuuri sobbed out a breath as Viktor nailed him again and again in the same spot, the throbbing shock of pleasure making his head spin. Still, he couldn’t come. Frustration tore through him.

“Viktor!” He cried out, fingers yanking at the sheets, shaking all over. “I can’t— “

Viktor’s eyes snapped onto his face. He made a soft noise before spitting into his hand.

Yuuri sobbed out breaths in the seconds it took him to reach down. One stroke, maybe two, and an orgasm rolled over his entire body like a seismic wave. He turned his head and trembled through it, eyes squeezed shut, biting his lip and whimpering. His world went dark, noises fading out as he forgot how to breathe. Then he came down, spiraling back to reality, shaky and tired and exhaling with relief.

Through a haze, he felt Viktor stroke a hand down his leg. “You okay, love?”

“Mhm,” Yuuri hummed, tipping his head back to look up at him with a reassuring grin. “That was amazing.”

Viktor was panting softly, smiling and flushed pink. “I came too, right after you. I couldn’t help it,” he said, shrugging.

Yuuri laughed and yawned. “Can we sleep now?”

He felt like he’d just skated an entire program, muscles butter-soft from exhaustion, skin damp with sweat.

“Let’s clean up first,” Viktor said, pulling out and working the condom off, tying it. He took it to the trash can in their master bathroom before coming back.

Yuuri frowned at his empty hands.

“Viktor—“ He started, squeaking as Viktor leapt back onto the bed and pinned his hips down, tongue running through the cum pooled on his stomach before crawling up to get the stripes that had gone to his chest. “That’s disgusting! Stop it!”

Yuuri wrestled with Viktor’s head, but it was like fighting Makkachin off a steamed bun dropped on the floor. He gave up.

With a satisfied grin, Viktor sat up and then flopped over to nestle against him, nuzzling his head against his neck.

“Don’t think about it,” Yuuri warned when Viktor leaned in as if to kiss him.

“I love you,” Viktor said, smooching his jaw instead.

With a huff, Yuuri smiled and rolled his eyes. “I love you too. Now go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
